FLW Wrestling: Impression - Episode 15
August 13, 2014: Outside our locker room, Crystal was upset at me. She wouldn't speak to me on the way to our locker room through hallways and past Birds’ Eye View being interviewed by Bolt. I wanted to interrupt their interview. You know, it sucks that I cannot have an interview without being interrupted anymore, but I didn’t even try since Crystal was upset with me. “Crystal, he’s a creep, you know what he could have done to you, right?” I asked, but she didn’t respond. She unlocked our locker-room’s door with our key. “Crystal?” She still didn’t respond and grabbed the doorknob; about to open the door. However, I put my hand on top of her hand before she could turn the doorknob. “You have small hands,” I told her. Crystal) “Whatever, just let me open the door.” “Alright,” I let her hand and the doorknob go. Crystal) “Thank you,” she said as she opened the door. “You’re welcome, Love,” I responded back. Crystal) “Don’t call me that! I’m not your love!” she snapped before saying “why hello there,” to three big men standing in our locker-room. Compared to Crystal, all three of them were giants. I wouldn’t say they were giants to me, but they still had a good five to seven inches on me. The guy to our left was a little round, but had decent muscles on his arm and legs. He wore a red T-shirt with “Meet my Rafe” written in black on its front. He wore a singlet underneath. In addition, he wore heavy boots and had black tape wrapped around his knuckles and hands. His thick fingers weren’t covered up too much as they were exposed. The guy to our right looked like someone I wouldn’t want to mess with. He was probably the tallest of the three, having an inch or two on the “Meet my Rafe” guy. This guy looked like he was on some professional wrestler hunt. He wore a brown trench jacket over a gray shirt with text outlined in purple blood (I could only see “unt of lai” on his shirt), and had a brown cowboy-like hat over his head. The third guy, the guy in the middle, had an impressive physique. He wore black trunks with bloody waves and steel-like structures popping up. These structures were the letters “M, R, S, G, A, E, T, and A” scrambled with three on the front and back, while one letter was on the left and right side of his trunks. Anyways, I want to talk about his physique a little more because it ticked me off. It ticked me off seeing a guy like him with his muscles so well defined. He even had a six-pack that stands out way better then mine. Yes, I do have a six-pack, but not as good as his. Crystal was definitely impressed over his physique, she couldn’t keep her eyes off him. It’s like his physique made her forget she was angry at me. “Hey Crystal, a loveseat!” I said trying to get her attention off this muscular guy. Crystal) “Who are you three?” she asked, either ignoring or not hearing me at all. Round Man) “ME?!” he yelled, “I’m the Obsessive-Compulsive Brawler, Rafe Blyan, young lady.” I was disgusted, I wanted to respond, but I didn’t want to upset Crystal again so I tried keeping myself silent. Crystal) “Thank you,” she says to Rafe Blyan before looking to the tall man. Tall Man) “Beauty,” he said slowly in his deep voice, “If you need me to take care of the man beside you, I’m the man for the job. I am the ‘Hunter of Villains’ Vance Dyholt.” Crystal) “Thank you,” she told him, “But I don’t need any help with him.” Vance Dyholt tipped his hat. Muscular Man) “Well, lovely,” Crystal blushed, “I’m the man of action, the guy with all the muscle and high-flying skill, Aryan Gore.” Crystal) “Thank you, Aryan,” she said in a very genuine tone. I continued to keep quiet, however, I wanted I was bothered that Aryan Gore called her lovely and she liked it. Hello! I called her love and she didn't like it. Crystal) “Now why are you three here?” she asked. Aryan Gore) “To deliver a few gifts like this 60in HDTV, refrigerator, and leather, black loveseat...You know, we could kiss on that,” he said. Crystal gave me a glare from the corner of her left eye, so I finally thought I would be fine if I opened my mouth, but I accidently interrupted her. “You three can get out of our,” I point to Crystal and I, “locker-room. I need to speak to my,” I pointed to myself, “love and get a shower.” Aryan Gore) “Then go get a shower, pretty boy.” “Pretty boy? I know I have great looks, I’m a star after all. Now may you guys get out?” “OCB” Rafe Blyan) “Not yet.” “Hunter of Villains” Vance Dyholt) “I get out when I want to get out,” he said in an intimidating voice. Crystal) “They can stay, Aaron…” Aryan Gore) “No, no, we’ll leave...But Crystal, who was the most impressive to you?” Crystal) “Me? What about,” she was interrupted. Aryan Gore) “Don’t care about him, we want your opinion.” Crystal) “Well, you all impressed me. Aaron and I thank you all for this. However, you, Aryan, you impressed me the most.” Aryan) “Haha,” he laughed. “Thank you.” Crystal) “...You’re welcome.” I opened the door, “now, bye!” Crystal) “Aaron!” she yelled at me. Aryan Gore) “Let’s go guys.” “OCB” Rafe Blyan) He walks past Crystal before Dyson or Gore, “Upset the lady, why don’t you?” “Yeah, wh,” he punched the door as he left and I shut up. “Hunter of Villains” Vance Dyson walked past Crystal next and snarled at me before leaving. “...Alright!” I yelled at him. While I wasn’t looking, Aryan Gore kissed Crystal’s hand and walked past her. He then slammed his shoulder into my face and whispered “she’s mine,” before leaving. I slammed the door, speechless at what happened. Crystal was the one who told me to keep her away from all the men here, and then a nemo (nemo is nobody in Latin) kisses her hand and she’s fine with that? However as I was thinking about this and Aryan’s comment, she stared at me with her arms crossed. “What? They weren’t invited to be with stars like us” Crystal) “So you didn’t have to kick them out!” “A-huh.” Crystal) “You know what, just go get your shower!” “Alright, why don’t you just go sit down,” I gestured to the loveseat as I walked towards the bathroom. “You know,” I turned around and walked backwards to the door, “I kicked them out for you!” I walked into the bathroom before she could respond back. What do you think of FLW Wrestling: Impression - Episode 15? Awesome Awful Funny Interesting Boring Surprising Disgusting Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - Just leaving a vote. ' '' What did you think of FLW Wrestling: Impressions - Episode 15? Comment below and let me know. '''Also, check out my comment below. FLW Wrestling: Invite to be Geared About - Episode 16 Category:FLW Wrestling Category:"The Star" Aaron Highlight Category:Crystal Actionaez Category:Aryan Gore Category:"Hunter of Villains" Vance Dyholt Category:"OCB" Rafe Blyan